Day 3 First Time
by blackrain707
Summary: I'm doing a 30 Challenge for writing/drawing, and this was day three. I hope you enjoy my strange ideas 3


_How had simple cuddling turned into something like this so quickly?_ Sparklez questioned in his head, continuing to probe around the other's mouth with his tongue. His lover of one month thus far had his arms wrapped around his neck, highly enjoying the other on top of him. How could Sparklez blame him? This would be the first time they had… sex… together…

The first time Sparklez had had sex at all…

The realization hit the man like a ton of bricks. He wasn't new when it came to kisses, but the act that sometimes came after… Now that was a different story…

He knew Ant wasn't a virgin. He had been friends with the man for a long time before the steady incline to a loving relationship. He'd seen his lover with the other, the one with a matching amulet (which was still worn by both, even though they had drifted apart). He'd seen the actions, gestures... The limp Ant would have from time to time, and the triumphant smile on the now Ex's face…

Pulling away, he looked down at Ant with a small grimace. Feeling a light blush spread on his cheeks, burning them. "Umm... Ant?"

Black eyes opened to look at him, and he noticed the awkward expression Sparklez was wearing. "What's wrong, Sparklez?" One of his hands moved from the other's neck to pet through his black locks.

"I… Um… Ah…" His struggle to find words was apparent, and shortly after his failed sputters, he blurted out his concerns.

"I've never actually done this before, Ant…"

"…" Ant's silence was not a promising sign, and his face was full of concentration now, taking I what Sparklez said. Once it registered, his face broke out into a large, understanding grin.

"Sparklez…" he kissed his lover's cheek, and made his way to the lips for a brief peck. "I am truly honored to be your first."

The blue eyed Minecrafter let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding._ So Ant was ok with this… Thank Notch..._

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt himself being rolled over, back now against the mattress and Ant sitting own his hips.

"What?! Wait, Ant, I-" he was cut off when said Minecrafter's soft lips made contact with his again.

Sure this was his first time, but he really, really, didn't want to take a-

His eyes widened at the sound of a cap popping off. Ant must've had lubrication in one of his bedside drawers, the little pervert.

He tried to brace himself when Ant's lips moved away from his own, for what he assumed would be incredible pain from down below, but what he felt…

One of Ant's hands was touching his rod with feather light brushes, sending pleasure throughout him. The hand was partially covered in semi-cold lube, and was covering him from base to tip, while giving him something similar to a shy hand-job. Confused, Sparklez sat up a little and was about to ask what Ant was doing, when he heard a quite moan.

Looking to Ant's shoulder, the one that wasn't connected to the hand getting him off, and traveling down it with his eyes, he could see that the other hand went behind the black eyed Minecrafter. Was he…?

A gasp this time pulled his thoughts away, as well as confirmed his suspicions . Ant was preparing himself, as well as keeping his lover's rod erect while he worked. Smiling a little, he watched the other's expression. Eyes closed, face scrunched up ever so slightly. It was cute. One hand reached up to pet the other's cheek. The hand moved up some and scratched just above the smaller's right ear, in his hair line. Ant opened his eyes again, looking to his lover.

"Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you? That's why you're doing it yourself?"

Ant pulled his fingers out of himself by this point, smirking a little and beginning to a line himself to the rod. "A little of that. A little of wanting to make sure you're first time want enjoyable." With that, he allowed himself to be penetrated to Sparklez' halfway point, groaning in pain.

Sparklez couldn't help but gasp at the sensation he'd never felt before. This was nothing like jerking off; the hole so hot and so damn tight! "Fucking Notch, Ant!" He let himself collapse back onto the mattress, head resting on the pillow as he looked up at the other.

Ant's shoulders were quaking, head bent close to his chest as he slid lower and lower onto the rock hard dick. "S-Spark…" A sharp yelp flew out of him when the blue eyed one bucked suddenly. Not only did this make to already painful process even more so, but he managed to graze against that one spot. _Damned Nether… Sparklez was a lot larger then anyone else he'd ever been with…_

"Oh! Sorry!" Feeling guilty, he tried to keep from moving anymore until Ant was completely filled with him and his shoulders had stopped shaking.

Grinding his hips in a test, Ant grabbed both of Sparklez' hands and placed them on his hips. He placed his own on the other's stomach in fists, and began to move up and down.

The rhythmic motions that Ant quickly adapted to were astounding to the virgin male, and he gripped the other's hips tightly and tried to help with the moving as best he could. Occasionally, he'd manage to buck at the right time, just as Ant was coming back down, causing immense pleasure for both of them, and Ant to scream when his prostate was stabbed.

All to soon, Ant trembled violently and orgasmed. Most of the white substance landed on his chest, but a couple of drops made there way to Sparklez. The sudden, vice-like grip that surrounded his rod threw him over the edge as well, and he spilled his semen into his lover.

Both were panting, but Ant more then the other. His legs were weak from the effort he'd given into the activity, and all he could manage was to fall over onto the other side of the bed next to Sparklez, completely exhausted.

The blue eyed one smiled at this, gently pulling out of the black eyed one. He could see the shivers that ran throughout Ant at this, and presumed that his essence was spilling out some. Unsure of what to do for that, he lay back down and pulled the tired and smaller one close to him, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you." He mumbled, pulling the discarded blanket over the both of them, and keeping Ant close to him in something like a cuddle-y hug.

"Hm…?" Ant responded, drifting between reality and sleep by now.

"For making my first time so memorable." They both smiled genuinely and brightly, before falling under the spell unconsciousness cast upon them.


End file.
